


Just Another Day in New York

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: The darndest things showed up in New York these days.  Clint would prefer Darcy was a little less immune to the bizarre.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Just Another Day in New York

“Ok….Is it just me or does that thing have wings?” Darcy asked, tilting her head to consider it further.

“Oh shit,” Clint breathed out, pulling his bow up and nocking an arrow.

“I mean, you never said there would be dragons. It's New York City. It isn’t something one would expect,” Darcy said, as she watched the beast spring into the sky and spread its wings.

“Yeah, it’s not something they advertise,” Clint quipped as he shifted to get a better angle. “Will you get inside?! Who knows if that thing breathes fire.”

“It’s going in the other direction. I’m sure we’re fine,” Darcy replied, unconcerned.

“Jesus,” Clint said, lowering his bow as he watched the dragon fly away. “I hate magic. Strange better be up to taking care of that thing because I’m not going to be able to take it down with just an arrow.”

“Oh! There goes Iron Man. He’ll get it,” Darcy said excitedly as the superhero shot through the sky.

“Better him, than me. So? You up for pizza?”


End file.
